Imagine Kai not grumpy
by Dragonne
Summary: Neza, ( some person) thinks that Kai is too lonley for his own good. So she's trying to change that. Yes, wierd, but his grupmyness is annoying me.


Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters and the beyblade stuff.  
DUH. I think. Only Neza.  
  
Kai was sitting alone in the playgrounds, AGAIN, as a cold wind swept past him. (What a lonely guy.)  
  
"Let if RIP!" yelled Tyson as he pulled at the ripcord.  
"No DUH!" followed Max as he released his beyblade.  
The two beyblades went crashing against eachother, as sparks came out of the beyblades as they crashed against eachother. It went like that for a pretty long time, until they bounced off eachother, and knocked eachother out of the beystaduim.  
"WHOA! Cool battle!" exclaimed Ray.  
"No DUH!" said Max.  
"You and your 'no duh's." said Neza as she came out of the shadows  
  
PAUSE  
  
OK here's the info on Neza.  
She has wavy/straight black hair, brown eyes and is REALLY quiet.  
She's friends with Tyson and them people.  
So, yes, that's why she talks to them.  
Has a few friends, and nice.  
So yes  
Got the rough idea?  
Of course you did.  
  
STOP PAUSE  
  
"My quote," said Max grumpily.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you. Anyways, why is Kai so grumpy? He's always alone. Esh, can't he be a little less grumpy "  
"It's his character. Can't help it. The way he's born." (Ray)  
"Uh huh. We all are suppose to believe you. Yup. Everyone can't change. Right?" (Neza)  
Neza sat down on the ground as she watched the Bladebreakers (excluding Kai) kill eachother's beyblades. The whole stinking time, they were on their killing verge, Neza thought about Kai. She wanted to show him that he should accept the friendship that he had. Not reject it.  
For the rest of lunch break, Neza sat there. It was a very freaky sight, as she never concentrates on anything. Kai was the only one to notice, and got very scared. Of course, as he is the grumpy one and never talks to anyone, he didn't say anything.  
The lunch bell finally rang, and kids started going to their lockers. Neza really found it hard to think of an idea, since she never talked to Kai before. Okay, she did, but he only grunted a response. Or something like that. Suddenly, it came to her. She could go to the bladebreaders' practice session thingys. Or she could make Tyson introduce her to him. Or something like that. Yup. She thought. It might just work.  
The next period, which was Art, Neza decided to ask Ray if she could come to their practice.  
"Ray, your art is always based on Drigger. The teacher must be very annoyed." Said Neza from behind Ray.  
"Hehe." Said Ray hesitantly  
"Can I PLEASE come to your practice witht the bladebreakers???????????//"  
"Ask Chief."  
"Why?"  
"He usually complains if there's any interference during practice."  
"Fine."  
With that, Neza stomped away. Literally, she stomped away. You could feel the ground shaking.  
"Kenny! This is Art class, not computer time!!" Screamed Hilary.  
Hehe, I think I'll go later. (Neza) Don't want to interrupt Hilary's screaming session.  
Later, Neza asked Kenny, and got the response:  
"Ask Kai. He's the one that always likes visitors to me a minimum."  
Just great. Oh well. Esh. Why can't I just ask one person to get a dumb answer?  
Neza saw Kai as she was leaving school. She tried to catch up, but his step is three of hers, so yes. So she quit trying to catch up to him. Instead,  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Yes, it was extremely loud. It hurts your eardrums. Kai stopped and turned around. Waited for Neza to catch up to him.  
"Can I, * GASP GASP * come, * Gasp GASP* to your, * GASP GASP *practice?"  
Kai gave her a dumb look.  
"Can I come to you practice, with the Bladebreakers?" asked Neza  
"I don't know. Can you?"  
With that he walked away. How rude. Neza frittered she could come, and went off, to Tyson's house.  
Carefully, looking around if that crazy grandpa is there, went past by the flowerpots, and in to the Judo place.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Neza as Max jump right in front of her with a judo stick thingy.  
"HEY! I see that Kai accepted you to come. So cool judo! Tyson's teaching my the ways!" Exclaimed Max as he lowered the stick thingy.  
"That's just great." Said Neza as she took the stick from Max and nearly whacked him with it.  
"Hehe, who taught you judo? Hehehe." Said Max with a sweatdrop.  
Neza walked angrily away, and sat beside Kenny, hoping he won't annoy her. Neza peered over Kenny's shoulder, and saw lots of prettiful pictures of the bit beasts. There was Dragoon in the middle, Draciel on the right, Drigger on the left and Dranzer on the top. So much D's. Dragoon was kind of leaping at you, Draciel was so it was at side view. Drigger was showing off its teeth and Dranzer was flying up into the sky.  
"How did you get all the bitbeast's pic on to one picture?" Asked Neza.  
"By taking all the pictures of them, and squashing them together." Said Dizzy.  
Neza felt bored, so she just went to one of the corners, and sat there. Tyson noticed so he began waddling towards her. The door slid open and Kai was there in the doorway, with the usual grumpy face. Neza didn't flinch.  
Kai said, at the doorway, "Hurry up, we have to practice."  
Everyone hurried out. Kai went up to Neza's little corner.  
"You came here for a reason. What?" asked Kai.  
"Uh." said Neza and quivered a little too. Kai is scary.  
Kai stepped back. (Understandable, who knew!)  
"If your going to watch, watch." With that, yes again, he went. Which left Neza all alone. It seems like a prison now. 


End file.
